custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gar
Gar was an Onu-Matoran who once resided in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Gar began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Gar was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Not much is known about Gar or his original home island, but it is known that he was; for an unclear reason, sent to the Realm of Karzahni. Whether or not he was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni When Gar arrived in Karzahni, he was presumably forced to surrender his Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Gar was fitted with a different Kanohi mask and gifted an Electro Blade before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Landing in the Southern Continent, Gar and his fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Mahri Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Gar notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Gar's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Mahri Nui With the Mahri Nui landmass crushing the fortress of Barraki Ehlek and a surrounding field of Airweed during its descent, Gar's village became immersed in a protective bubble, eventually coming to a rest on the lip of a chasm. Adjusting to the mutagenic waters of the Pit, which had become contaminated by radiation leaking from the damaged Matoran Universe, Gar and his fellow villagers were restored to their original forms prior to Karzahni's tampering. Having establishing himself as a sentry on Voya Nui, Gar integrated into the village's guard unit, patrolling the Mahri Nui perimeter and fending off aquatic Rahi attacks. Similar to many other Matoran in his settlement, Gar developed a fascination with the abyss and the primordial depths of the Pit lurking beneath his village, which were home to many dangerous marine creatures. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, Gar witnessed mounting tensions among his fellow Matoran after a number of shepherds started to go missing on the outskirts of the village. With a Le-Matoran named Defilak elected as the leader of the settlement, Gar came to volunteer for an expedition deeper into the Black Waters surrounding Mahri Nui, hoping to conclusively discern the cause of the abductions. Accompanying Defilak, Sarda, and Idris in a submersible vessel, Gar chartered a course deep into the Black Water. Shortly after leaving Mahri Nui, however, the vessel was damaged by a squadron of Takea sharks, forcing the Matoran to abandon the submersible. Taken captive, Gar and his fellow explorers were trapped in a solidified air pocket in a nearby cave, where Barraki Pridak began interrogating them. Offering a dissatisfying answer, however, Sarda was notably flung from the safety of the cave into the midst of the Takea. With Pridak taking Defilak out into the water to witness the siege of the Barraki armies on Mahri Nui, Gar and Idris notably made an escape attempt. Unbeknownst to either Matoran, however, the surrounding Takea sharks had been scattered by Toa Lesovikk, who had condemned himself to the Pit and saved Sarda moments prior. To Be Added Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax following the Battle of Bara Magna, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Gar. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Gar possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Earth, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and possessed limited night-vision capabilities. At present, Gar's Kanohi mask remains unknown. Mask and Tools While residing on Mahri Nui, Gar was known to wield a pair of Electro Blades, crude melee weapons designed to deliver electric shots. Forms Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost - First Appearance See Also *Gar (Afterverse) Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Matoran Category:Mahri Nui